Charge pumps are used to generate a desired high voltage output in configurations where the supply voltage is comparatively low. Even where such a high-voltage output would be advantageous, however, various issues associated with charge pumps have prevented them from replacing other high voltage sources. For example, parasitics to ground, space required for charge pump elements (e.g., pump stages, control circuits, hold capacitor), and time to charge can all be seen as detrimental to certain circuits. For many of these reasons, the applicability of charge pumps has been limited despite the ability to generate a high voltage output from a comparatively low supply voltage.